<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extraction by the_many_splendored</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976299">Extraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_many_splendored/pseuds/the_many_splendored'>the_many_splendored</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Repopulation Schemes, Rescue Missions, Seelie Court Shenanigans, fairy godmother - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_many_splendored/pseuds/the_many_splendored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Paul Sevier, agents of the Fae-Human Interaction Bureau, have to uncover the truth after Kylo Ren, a Fae enforcer, is found having kidnapped children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone had said to you this time last month, “Hey, guess what, your next assignment is going to involve rescuing hostages from the Seelie Court,” you would have laughed in their face. It’s not that you don’t believe in the Fae – the Fae are VERY much real – it’s that until this assignment landed on your desk here at the Fae-Human Interaction Bureau (FHIB), you would never have believed the Seelie Court capable of doing something like this. The Seelie Folk have been benevolent for as long as you can remember; you even have a beloved godmother who’s one of them, a woman named Thalia.</p>
<p>However, facts are facts, and your investigation in the last four weeks has confirmed that not only has the Court taken captives, but they all appear to be children. The number keeps flipping as to whether twelve or thirteen were abducted, but whatever the number, such action cannot stand. Your country has had a treaty with the Court for the last century, and if the children aren’t rescued soon, there could be a war. The best plan of action is for you and your partner Paul Sevier to go in, extract the hostages, and leave the political maneuvering to the higher-ups.</p>
<p>You’re sure your godmother would be furious with you for what you’re getting ready to do, but the one comfort you find is that Paul finds this whole thing equally distasteful, even for not having any Fae relatives that you know of. You both know the importance of your mission, but you can tell – he hates it as much as you do that the two of you are currently hidden behind a hill like a pair of highway robbers, armed to the teeth with iron weaponry and holy water. You’ve got your binoculars up, but even without looking at him, you can hear Paul grumble next to you, “Wish we didn’t have to do this…”</p>
<p>“I know,” you reply, “but I think luck may be on our side. I only see the one guard, and I’ve got a head-count of twelve kids. At least our info was good.” Taking the binoculars away and passing them to him, you ask, “How do we want to handle this?”</p>
<p>He looks for himself, and he says, “Well, that guard seems like a nasty piece of work. He’s as tall as I am, but he’s pretty broad. I figure we need to get him out of commission first, then we can focus on the kids.” That sounds like the best option, really. You’ll have to verify whether or not any of the children are actually enchanted, and if they are, you’ll need to find their binding items and smash them. Even for one child, the process could take several minutes, and if that guard is as vicious as he looks, neither you nor Paul can fight him alone.</p>
<p>“Ok,” you nod. “I figure you get a chain on him first, and then I just put enough of a hurt on him with the rest of the arsenal that he passes out. If we can bring him in for questioning, maybe we can get some answers about what bullshit the Seelie Court is trying to pull.” You’re confident in your combined abilities, but as you look at the guard again, you can’t restrain a shudder. The man in question, if you can even call him a man at all, is just as large as Paul described, and he’s completely outfitted in black and silver armor. The broadsword he’s carrying must be made of onyx, because the blade and handle are black, but still catch the sun – and of course he wouldn’t be carrying steel; the iron component is too high. His face is mostly covered, and the whole affect is more than a little unnerving.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the two of you have the element of surprise. Moving quickly over the ridge and down the hill, you and Paul are within a yard of the guard before he sees you, and by then it’s too late for him. Paul tackles him to the ground with an iron chain, and you hop on top of him, kicking his sword out of the way before he can cut you and hitting him in the side of the head with the steel butt of your pistol. He lets out an undignified grunt and falls quiet; when Paul checks his pulse, it’s steady, but the guard is obviously knocked out. The burn from the pistol is already fading, and you wonder if it was the strike that put him under or the pain.</p>
<p>The children seem to have only just noticed what’s going on, and the oldest, a dark-skinned boy who can’t be older than thirteen, looks vaguely distressed. When you have a chance to look at him, you see that his eyes are glowing. “Damn it all to hell – PAUL!” you call out. Your partner still has the guard pinned to the ground. “Keep that one locked, we’ve got at least one enchantment going on here!”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Paul yells back, and you hear him tighten the chain around your prisoner.  Looking back to the boy in front of you, you see that he’s wearing an amulet that’s glowing the same way as his eyes are. Yanking it from his neck, you crush it beneath your boot, and you sigh in relief when his eyes seem to return to normal.</p>
<p>The kid shakes his head a few times and then he looks at you. “What the – what day is it?”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you in a second, I promise.” You put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “What’s your name? Do you know who any of these other kids are?” You point over your shoulder; the other eleven children are starting to wander over to where the two of you are standing.</p>
<p>It takes him a moment to remember, but then he answers confidently, “My name is Finn, ma’am. These kids are all from the same boarding school I go to; I’m sort of an honorary prefect.”</p>
<p>As he fills you in on the details, he helps you check out the other kids. A few of them also have binding amulets that are quickly disposed of, but by this time, the guard is starting to wake up, and he’s clearly enraged at the interruption of his duties. Even knowing that he can’t fight back, he screams out an obscenity in High Elvish and thrashes under the chains he’s in. The cloth covering his face drops, showing a strange glint in his eyes and a strand of long black hair.</p>
<p>You and Paul both see the sign of enchantment – “I guess we <em>do</em> have a thirteenth hostage,” Paul sighs, and he hauls the bigger man to his feet. “Go get the transport, we’re bringing all of them in.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When the two of you return to FHIB Headquarters, Paul takes the children to be identified, and you’re left alone with the guard to see what information you can get. On the ride over, he had been staring at you, and his gaze is no less direct now that the two of you are alone in the interview room. That said, you’re not scared of him. Paul has taken his sword to evidence, and within the realms of the compound, no magic can be effective. The man in front of you is, for now, simply your average Fae civilian – even his eyes are starting to look more normal; mostly brown, from what you can tell. You’ll still need to find his amulet, of course – but for now, you’re safe.</p>
<p>You take the chains off of him, and while you don’t <em>push</em> him into the interview chair, the hand you place on his shoulder is firm. He gets the message, and sits down, still clearly annoyed, but deciding the fight isn’t worth it. You sit across from him, a recording device between you. The switch is flipped…and away you go.</p>
<p>“For the record, please state your name to the best of your knowledge.” You remember how even for Finn, who had been enchanted barely a month, the remembrance was a slight struggle. The man in front of you is grown; who knows how long he might have been under Fae control?</p>
<p>“I’ve been Kylo as long as I can remember,” he responds. “The Fae who raised me knew I had a human name, but it’s been lost.” He fixes you with another of those looks that isn’t quite a glare, but isn’t quite proper, either. “I don’t suppose I can have your name as well, for the sake of discussion?”</p>
<p>“It’ll be available on the report when I’m done. For now, you may simply call me Agent.”  Thinking back to his previous statement, you have to assume that Kylo has been away with the Court for at least thirty years; he doesn’t look much older than you are. “Do you understand why you’ve been brought in?”</p>
<p>“Because of the children,” he answers plainly. “My superiors had their reasons for sending me to collect them, but it can’t have been lawful if you have me here.”</p>
<p>You can at least appreciate his candor. “Unfortunately, you’re absolutely right. When word came out that these children were missing, likely kidnapped by the Seelie, my partner and I had to move quickly. We’re on the verge of a serious international incident.” Here you look at him, hoping he realizes how serious you are. “I don’t believe you to be a war criminal, Kylo, but we need as many details as you can provide about these circumstances. You seem to be lucid, so I hope your memories are still available to you.”</p>
<p>He nods in response, his long dark hair catching some light from the overhead lamp. “I’ll do my best. Essentially, the Seelie Court is having a population crisis – for whatever reason, natural-born Seelie children are becoming rare. I know I was one of the first originally human children taken to the Court – my mother said I was given to her when I was about eighteen months old. I grew up in service to the King and Queen – and essentially, I’m now fully Fae; you’ve seen my iron allergy. As I got older, I saw for myself how dire the depopulation issue was becoming.”</p>
<p>“For example?” you ask.</p>
<p>“As in, I can think of only one couple in a group of twenty natural-born Fae of my age who have been able to successfully conceive.” He holds up a finger to illustrate his point. “And I think the only reason Armitage and Gwendolyn have been able to have a baby is that they both come from strong bloodlines.”</p>
<p>You know you’ve heard those names before when your godmother mentions her acquaintances, but you decide to hold that investigation for later so you don’t get sidetracked. “Then with that in mind, why target this particular group of children that were in your custody when I found you?”</p>
<p>“Over the years, Agent, we’ve learned to be on the lookout for anyone or anything that could benefit the Court. Most children would be welcome additions to the Court, even just to bless a couple who can’t conceive – but we keep a particular eye out for any young people who show some sort of magical focus or intuition.”</p>
<p>“And you think the children at that school were like that?”</p>
<p>Here, Kylo smiles almost indulgently, and in a different context, you can tell you would be charmed. “One in particular, anyway – the young man Finn. We couldn’t verify that he has any dormant Fae ancestry, but he has one of the strongest senses for magic that my King and Queen had seen in a long time – and he has leadership abilities; you’ve seen how the other children look up to him.” His eyes crinkle slightly around the edges, and you find yourself wishing the two of you were having a different kind of conversation.  “He would have been their new heir, and when he came of age, he would have been married to a worthy Fae maid.”</p>
<p> “I see.”</p>
<p>The rest of the interview is thorough, but as you finish and switch off the recorder, Kylo asks the piercing question.  “I’m not leaving here anytime soon, am I?” He doesn’t sound distressed, merely curious.</p>
<p>You shake your head. “I’m sorry, Kylo – until we know your enchantment is broken for good, it’s not safe for you to be out of the facility. Is there anyone we should contact for you? You do still have your rights, even under these circumstances.”</p>
<p>“No, but thank you for double-checking, Agent. I’m sure my adoptive mother already knows where I am – these things tend to travel through the grapevine. Other than her, no, there’s no one.”</p>
<p>“Understood. We’ll reconvene soon.” You stand up from the table just as Paul knocks on the door. He comes in, and while he’s still looking suspiciously at Kylo, seeing you’re unhurt eases his mind. With your approval, he makes sure Kylo is set up in one of the nicer holding areas.</p>
<p>After Kylo is put away for the night, you fill Paul in on the interview details. He follows along pretty well, but he gets a puzzled expression on his face when you mention what the Court’s plans were for Finn. “Then that makes me wonder,” he says. “Why isn’t he already married off himself?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” you ask.</p>
<p>“It sounds like Kylo’s one of the King’s top enforcers; even if he’s not royalty, you’d think some match would be arranged for him already.”</p>
<p>On that point, you’re well and truly stumped, and when you get to your own home that night, you’re turning the question over in your mind as you fall asleep.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The next morning, you’re woken not by your alarm, but by a frantic phone call from your godmother Thalia. When you pick up, her voice is desperate. “Dear, I’m sorry for waking you, but I’ve heard a terrible rumor and I need to know if it’s true – did you and that Paul fellow you work with arrest my son??”</p>
<p>Your bleary eyes suddenly focus, and you ask, “Son? What son?” You thought you knew all the members of her family, but this is the first time she’s mentioned having any children.</p>
<p>“I would have introduced you sooner, but his duties keep him very busy – he’s about your age, very tall, dark, almost-black hair, and his name is Kylo.”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” you mutter to yourself, before apologizing for the language. “Yes, we have him, but the situation is complicated. In fact…” You hold the phone up to your ear with your shoulder, and you walk over to your closet to pick out clean clothes. “I know you like to teleport most places, but can I come pick you up? Headquarters has wards around it, and I don’t want you to get stranded.”  If she’s part of this repopulation scheme, you’ll never forgive her, so you need to know the truth, and quickly. After you get off the phone, you shoot Paul a quick text telling him to get an interview room ready.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The car ride to the base is quiet, but thankfully, you and Thalia pass quickly get through security, and Paul has prepared the room for your arrival, including, to your surprise, having Kylo waiting with him when you two ladies come through the door. When your godmother sees her son, the tension in her shoulders eases, and you allow her to go and give him a hug. You can’t help a small chuckle – because of how tall he is, she barely comes up to his chest.  After a moment, she pulls away to look at him properly, and she appears to be in tears. You see Paul discreetly switch on the recording, and you nod your thanks.</p>
<p>Clearing your throat, you say, “Godmother, as I told you when you called this morning, the situation is complicated. We have a lot of ground to cover; can we all be seated?”</p>
<p>Kylo pulls out his mother’s chair, but not before doing a double-take in your direction. “Godmother??”</p>
<p>You put your hands up semi-defensively. “I only just found out about the connection myself. We should get started.” Everyone takes their seats, and the interview begins.</p>
<p>You can’t deny the relief you feel when you explain to your godmother what Kylo told you about the repopulation scheme, and she looks utterly horrified. However, Paul is a bit more skeptical. “Ms. Thalia, forgive me, but if you couldn’t have children of your own, why <em>wouldn’t</em> you think that Kylo was given to you to ensure your family’s line?”</p>
<p>“I suppose I’m naïve,” she responds. “When Kylo was brought to me, I took the messenger at his word – he told me that Kylo’s parents had given him up willingly because he was sickly. The messenger had already put the amulet on him, though as an adjustable bracelet, not as a necklace.”</p>
<p>Kylo looks confused. “Is that that old trinket I had when I was a child? I haven’t worn it since I was six – am I actually enchanted at all?” You want an answer to that as well – you’re sure this will come into play as the investigation continues.</p>
<p>Thalia nods. “That was the trick of it, you see – as long as the amulet exists, so does the enchantment. It’s just that these things need you to have direct exposure for a few years. The messenger told me that the sickness you had meant you couldn’t wed or have children yourself, but the enchantment would keep you healthy.” She takes her son’s hand. “I’d hidden it away so you’d always be safe, but if you’re in this facility and you look as strong as ever…” She shakes her head. “Then I suppose it was all a lie.”</p>
<p>“I can vouch for his health,” Paul says. “He’s had several good meals since he’s been here, his eyes are clear, and we ran his vitals this morning. If it’s as you say, ma’am, then if we can find the enchantment and destroy it, he’ll essentially be a free Fae man – subject to the consequences of the incident, of course, but at least having his health and free will.” He takes a pad of paper from his briefcase and pushes it across the table along with a pen. “Can you tell us where to find his amulet?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Your godmother’s directions for finding the amulet are clear, and you and Paul are able to quickly get to her house and return to base, a red-and-amber stone now weighing heavily in your pocket. When you return, Kylo and his mother are waiting in the entryway, both looking a little nervous. You trust Paul’s theory, but you can understand the concern of the two in front of you.</p>
<p>However, you have a plan, and you explain it to the others. “Ok, so what I’m going to do is crush this amulet with my boot – and then I’ll have Kylo step across the threshold. If it’s like we suspect and he’s actually healthy, he’ll be able to use his Fae abilities freely – but if we’re wrong and he becomes ill, we can get him right back inside and keep him there until we can come up with another alternative.” Kylo’s eyes still seem worried, and you offer him a small smile.</p>
<p>“I trust you, Agent,” he says, and honestly, you believe him. Paul is standing by with iron again, just in case, and taking the stone from your pocket, you throw it to the ground, cracking and shattering it.  You grind the stone into as much powder as you can manage, but when Kylo steps forward, you still see a strange light in his eyes. Did it not work?</p>
<p>“Dear, look next to your foot!” your godmother calls out, and you look down, seeing an almost microscopic piece of paper by your toe. Picking it up, you squint and read the word there slowly: “Ben.” Looking up, you start to ask, “Who on earth is Ben?”, but Kylo suddenly lets out a shudder that has all three of you running to his side. Thankfully the man in front of you stops shaking after about ten seconds, and when his eyes lift, they’re a perfectly natural brown, suitable to his complexion.</p>
<p>“I think..” and you notice how relieved he sounds, “…I think Ben was my first name.”</p>
<p>“Then…” you hesitate. “Is that what you want us to call you now?” Whether he agrees or not, you’ll certainly be doing your research to find out if there’s any information on his family.</p>
<p>He thinks…and then shakes his head. “No, because I don’t know if I *am* Ben anymore. I’ve been with the Court long enough that I’m essentially full-blooded Fae, and besides…” Here, he turns to your godmother and offers her a warm smile. “I wouldn’t want to forsake the name that my own mother gave me.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After you see your godmother escorted home, you’re finishing up your report summary with Kylo in the interview room when he springs a question that nearly makes you faint. “Agent, I truly owe you my life. Would you be my bride?”  His eyes are sincere, and you don’t want to destroy his hopes, but you know you can’t offer anything like that right now, it’s too soon – and you tell him as much.</p>
<p>“But…” he stops, and you can tell he’s trying to organize his words. “Isn’t it traditional to marry the one who saved you? Why waste time? Besides, I thought we were developing a connection.”</p>
<p>“Because by that logic,” you say, placing a hand on top of his, “you could marry Paul too, and I don’t think that’s what you have in mind. Besides, you’ll still have to go to court, and I’ll need to present my findings – I can’t do that if I’m your wife.”</p>
<p>His shoulders slump. “I suppose you’re right – but am I wrong about there being something between us, besides an interesting friend connection?”</p>
<p>You remove your hand from his – but only so you can come around the table, sit on his strong lap, and properly kiss him. When you pull away, he smiles at you like you hung the moon, and you tell him, “We’ll get through this case, and then you can take me out on a date. That’s a promise.” You take the finalized report and put it in his hands. “In the meantime, you’ll need this for your defense; I have my copy already.” You stand up, and the last thing you hear as you leave is him saying your name as he reads the first lines of the report to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>